The Battle's Rage Again: Team Yoshiro vs Team Nexus!
The crowd were in an uproar, they're cheering voices carrying throughout the stadium in echoing volume! Gorrión Nido stepped forward, a microphone in his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen! The second round matches are about to begin. May the members of Team Nexus and Team Yoshiro step forward!" The crowd's cheer increased, with the occasional person shouting for the latest odds. Yoshiro Kazuki nodded and walked out into the arena's battlefield. Sojiro Kori and Zieg Yoso followed quickly. "I'm surprised the crowd haven't killed each other." Zieg said calmly. "Yo Gorrion! Let's get this party started, eh?" They each stopped before the announcer and awaited the members of Team Nexus. Ray Martinez was walking into the arena's battlefield with Aki Katsu and Adam Martinez alongside him as they looked around seeing the audience looking at them with a evil glare."Guess people are still mad at me after what I did a couple of years ago." Ray said as he stood right in fron of Team Yoshiro. "Nice to meet you all." Yoshiro said with a smile. Sojiro stepped forward and introduced himself before elbow striking Zieg lightly in the ribs. "No repeat performances of last round, eh, Zieg?" Zieg laughed and walked forward, outstretching his hand in greeting. "Name's Zieg Yoso, and the guy beside me," He cast Sojiro an evil look, "Is a complete idiot." Yoshiro only shook his head and sighed. "I'm Ray, the two behind me are my girlfriend Aki and my stepbrother Adam." Ray said as he looked at them,"So who's going to be first in the match up?" Adam asked. "That'd be me." Sojiro stepped forward and grinned as he fingered his zanpakuto's handle. "Ya hear that Zieg?" The Arcanist rolled his eyes and stepped away with a grin on his face. "Hope whoever you fight kills ya, you miserable little-" Yoshiro interupted and pushed him back towards their waiting area. "Sojiro is gonna kill you, Zieg. Come on, we've got a match to watch." Sojiro bowed his head in recognition. "I don't really like being watched by this many Hollow, but I'll endure. Let's get this thing started!" "I'll handle this guys." Aki said as she stepped forward. "Alright Aki, be careful and don't underestimate him." Adam said as he went into his team corner. Ray looked at her then smiled and gave her a big kiss,"Be careful Aki." Ray said smiling as he smiled and went with Adam. Round 1: Aki vs. Sojiro! Sojiro nodded and grinned. "Good luck." He started things off with a testing Shunpo, his body vanishing momentarily as he appeared just above Aki's head, his zanpakuto coming down in an attempt to be-head her! "Lets see how fast she is" Sojiro preferred analysing his foes strength before he went all out. Aki smiled as she went in for a attack with her hand at super speed aiming for his chest and neck with only her hands with reistu in her hands. Sojiro defended himself with an unnamed Rei Furashuu on relflex, the energy attack pushing Aki back and propelling Sojiro into the skies. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharpened spears of heaven's light, Rise now and stab my enemy! Hado 41: Yariame!" Several spears of sharpened light descended quickly towards Aki! Aki smiled as she dodged every single light coming towards her then shunpo'd towards him at very high speeds. The energy he'd fired previously formed around his zanpakuto his left hand concealing itself inside his kimono, but instead of taking the form of an energy-wave attack, it circled Sojiro's body, who used the energy as a form of armor. Digging his heels into solidified air, Sojiro readied himself and grinned just as Aki approached. A smile broke on Sojiro's face and a bolt of lightning shot from his concealed hand. "Byakurai." Aki then smiled as she then shunpo'd right behind him without him knowing,"You're way too slow." She then went in for another attack. Sojiro simply smiled. "I haven't shown you my full skill in Shunpo, have I?" He moved, though her blade still cut his side and he slashed downward! Aki smiled as she took the hit but out of nowhere Aki dissappeared and appeared right back down on the arena,"It seems my power has finally taken effect." Aki said smiling. "Come again?" Sojiro said as he descended. "What was that about your power taking effect?" "As you saw yourself my Akuma no geijustu '''I used on you was a complete success." Aki said smiling as she then started walking towards him,"You see when you pushed me back with that energy of your's I was able to use the Reistu i use in my hands to pour some into you then it was just simply drawing out the battle until it reached ur nevous system and connected to your brain itself." Aki said smiling. Sojiro raised an eyebrow at this. "Connect to my brain, eh? Then I guess I'm addled." He sighed, before holding his zanpakuto out in front. "Grant me Power, Shingetsu." A thin, but powerful aura of spiritual energy surrounded his being. "Then I guess I'd better end this quickly. '''Rei..." The energy swirled, "Furashuu!" The energy flew forward at a tremendous pace! Aki smiled as the attack right past her,"Things aren't always what they see when I'm in control, so either way you have no chance." Aki said as she drew out her sword. Sojiro's body fought the control as best as it could, but he found it a difficult fight. He grinned, and began speaking. "I've discovered that I always have a choice, Aki. If you limit your choices only to what seems possible or reasonable, you disconnect yourself from what you truly want." His arm rose, and energy gathered around his body again and locked itself in position. "I have quite a good relationship with my zanpakuto since I always keep him released. He's a seperate entity that cannot be controlled." He began walking forward, slowly. Aki smiled as she then gripped on her sword and went in for an attack with her shunpo. Sojiro's body was pierced through the chest, blood flowing from the wound. As Aki went to withdraw her blade, he grasped her wrist tightly, his arm shaking from the effort needed to move it. "Gotcha." The Rei Furashuu, as commanded by Shingetsu, erupted in a decently sized explosion that engulfed both Sojiro and Aki and cast a magnificent white light throughout the arena! As the smoked cleared Aki was still standing as she then smiled,"Impressive but even with your power it's not nearly enough to defeat me." Aki said smiling. Sojiro began laughing though, even with the injuries suffered from his own attack. "Tsurukusa." A multitude of vines ensnared Aki. "Rikujōkōrō." Six rods of light slammed into her mid-section. ""Water is life's maker and matrix, mother and medium! Free flowing might of the ocean, bind and restrict with your grace. Bakudo 52: Ekitai Kinko." The water seeped into her body and began to take effect. His breathing became heavy, but he lifted his head and fixed her with a cool gaze. "That will effect you long after its use. Even you won't get out of this without injury. Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Had0 91: Senjū Kōten Taihō!" The spears of light all flew towards her, with the resulting explosion being tremendous! "Not bad but the question is..............Which one of us is the real me?" Aki said as she used her control over Sojiro to make him see Aki's all over the place. Sojiro couldn't help but smile. "That's an easy question." The Ekitai Kinko spell would stop the real Aki from moving, so all he had to do was blast the entire place. "May the fires of hell purge you clean! Hado 92: Haishi faiā!" A torrent of searing flames spread out at a tremendous rate from Sojiro's location, seeking every copy of Aki that he could see. "You just don't learn do you?" Aki said as she was behind him and used her sword to attack him.